Lego Rock Band
Lego Rock Band es un videojuego basado en la linea de juguetes de LEGO, combinado con el famoso "Rock Band", videojuego que simula una banda de rock. El juego fue anunciado el 21 de abril de 2009, aunque ya había rumores de su posible desarrollo desde mucho antes. Salio para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii y Nintendo DS El juego está desarrollado por Traveller's Tales, Harmonix (para PS3, 360 y Wii) y por Backbone Entertainment (NDS). Modo de juego El modo de juego es parecido al del Rock Band original, en el cual hay que completar canciones tocando la guitarra, o batería, y cantando con el micrófono. Al completar las canciones, se ganarán "ladrillos LEGO" que se podrán usar para conseguir más cosas. Canciones * All American Rejects, “Swing, Swing” * The Automatic, “Monster” * Blink-182, “Aliens Exist” * Blur, “Song 2” * Bon Jovi, “You Give Love a Bad Name” * Boys like Girls, “Thunder” * Bryan Adams, “Summer of 69” * Carl Douglas, “Kung Fu Fighting” * The Coral, “Dreaming of You” * Counting Crows, “Accidentally in Love” * David Bowie, “Let’s Dance” * Elton John, “Crocodile Rock” * Europe, “The Final Countdown” * Everlife, “Real Wild Child” * Foo Fighters, “Breakout” * Good Charlotte, “Girls & Boys” * The Hives, “Tick Tick Boom!” * Iggy Pop, “The Passenger” * Incubus, “Dig” * Jackson 5, “I Want You Back” * Jimi Hendrix, “Fire” * Kaiser Chiefs, “Ruby” * Katrina & The Waves, “Walking on Sunshine” * The Kooks, “Naïve” * KoRn, “Word Up!” * KT Tunstall, “Suddenly I See” * Lostprophets, “Rooftops” * P!NK, “So What” * The Police, “Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic” * The Primitives, “Crash” * Queen, “We Are The Champions” * Queen, “We Will Rock You” * Rascal Flatts, “Life is a Highway” * Ray Parker Jr., “Ghostbusters” * Razorlight, “Stumble and Fall” * Spin Doctors, “Two Princes” * Spinal Tap, “Short & Sweet” * Steve Harly, “Make Me Smile” * Sum 41, “In Too Deep” * Supergrass, “Grace” * Tom Petty, “Free Fallin” * T-Rex, “Ride a White Swan” * Vampire Weekend, “A-Punk” * We the Kings, “Check Yes Juliet” * The Zutons, “Valerie” ;Versión de Nintendo DS : * All American Rejects, “Swing, Swing” * The Automatic, “Monster” * Blur, “Song 2” * Carl Douglas, “Kung Fu Fighting” * Counting Crows, “Accidentally in Love” * David Bowie, “Let’s Dance” * Europe, “The Final Countdown” * Good Charlotte, “Girls & Boys” * Iggy Pop, “The Passenger” * Jackson 5, “I Want You Back” * Kaiser Chiefs, “Ruby” * Katrina & the Waves, “Walking on Sunshine” * KT Tunstall, “Suddenly I See” * P!NK, “So What” * The Primitives, “Crash” * Queen, “We Are The Champions” * Queen, “We Will Rock You” * Rascal Flatts, “Life is a Highway” * Ray Parker Jr., “Ghostbusters” * Spin Doctors, “Two Princes” * Sum 41, “In Too Deep” * Supergrass, “Grace” * Tom Petty, “Free Fallin’” * Vampire Weekend, “A-Punk” * We the Kings, “Check Yes Juliet” Categoría: Lego Rock Band Categoría: Videojuegos